Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers)
Carol Danvers, also known by her codenames of Ms. Marvel and the second Captain Marvel, is a supporting protagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Journey" for the events of the first Iron Foundry campaign as an Air Force major who is good friends with both James Rhodes and Janet Van Dyne, helping the former in investigating the sudden debut of the mysterious vigilante Iron Man. She continues to be a member of the Traverse Town Resistance Movement for the remainder of the adventure until she gets involved with Dr. Phillip Lawson's failed attempt at dissuading the Asgardian Trickster Loki Laufeyson from launching his invasion upon Midgard, exposing Lawson as the Kree officer Mar-Vell and accidentally exposing Carol to Kree DNA in radiation form, which led to her gaining superhuman abilities and confining her to medical research to help her get adjusted to her new life. Carol returns in "The Fantasmic Dreamtime", having fully embraced her newfound powers and become the face of SWORD, a remnant of SHIELD's intergalactic division founded in the wake of the Chitauri invasion to protect the Earth from extraterrestrial threats. Having already registered in the Sokovia Accords to keep her powers in check, Carol comes into conflict with Captain America and his team of dissenters for not complying with the government's orders, and she teams up with Iron Man and his registered Avengers to bring the rebels in, only to realize that she and her compatriots are actually unwitting pawns in Gideon Malick and Baron Zemo's plan to destroy the Avengers and SHIELD from within to keep them from interfering with the revival of Lord Alveus Hive. Story Backstory (Her childhood, being attacked by a struggle between K'lrt and Yon-Rogg to see which of them could use her as a soldier in their armies for the future; joining the Air Force and meeting with Dr. Walter Lawson) The Journey (Initially serving as an extra to James Rhodes in Iron Man 1, then pals around with Janet van Dyne in the Ant-Man/Wakanda campaign; gets her powers in The Avengers due to Mar-Vell protecting her from Loki at Project: PEGASUS; is forced to remain in medical leave until her powers start activating much to her amazement) Between The Journey and The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Her time spent in SHIELD before its dissolution, then her joining with Coulson's new SHIELD and training with its intergalactic division SWORD; unable to help the other Avengers in their adventures because she is still new to her powers and may be liable to becoming a liability in battle) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Reunites with Tony, Steve, and the other heroes after she signs the Sokovia Accords; serves as a member of the Registered Avengers and sent to retrieve the fugitives; realizes too late how she was manipulated by Zemo, Edmund Heidler, and Gideon Malick to serve as a distraction for the Civil War while they brought about the return of Alveus; is ashamed of her failure and betrayal of her friends, and leaves Earth to rethink her life) Between Fantasmic and ROTK (Allows herself to join the Kree Empire since they are the only ones who have true knowledge of her powers and her connection to Mar-Vell; discovers more about herself as she serves in the Kree Starforce) Return of the Keyblade (A heavily edited version of her role in Captain Marvel 2019 set in between Civil War and Infinity War; finds out that Mar-Vell had actually died during her time on Earth when he discovered the Kree Empire's true plans for the both of them; realizes she was wrong to abandon her friends in her lowest point, and decides to stop the Supreme Intelligence, Queen Veranke, Thanos, and the Galactic Empire by rejoining the Avengers in their time of need) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Heroes Category:The Avengers Category:Soldiers Category:SHIELD Category:Mutants Category:Government Officials Category:Pilots Category:Light Users Category:Radiant Garden Restoration Committee Category:The Kree Empire